Field
The present disclosure relates to a communication device and a communication device control method.
Description of the Related Art
There is an image sharing system in which digital content, such as image data or moving image data, saved in a digital camera having a wireless communication function is exchanged or shared with another device via the same network (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-118859).
Further, a system in which a plurality of devices shares content via a server on the Internet is also known (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-249821).
In general, a communication speed is higher in communications performed on the same network as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-118859, compared with communications via the Internet as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-249821. As such, in the case of transmitting data to a specific device from a communication device having both communication functions of performing communications on the same network and performing communications via the Internet, it is effective in giving preference to communications performed on the same network.
However, it is not always the case that a specific device exists on the same network. Especially, in a network of wireless communications, a certain period of time is needed to determine whether or not communications can be performed on the same network. As such, it is not always the case that wireless communications on the same network are able to be started immediately.